


Two Records and a Package

by CurrentlyLost



Series: Post Office [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyLost/pseuds/CurrentlyLost
Summary: Dean receives a package and two albums in the mail





	Two Records and a Package

Dean walked into the post office early Saturday morning. He’d gotten off work too late yesterday, but it worked out because most people slept in on the weekends. He stopped at his box and looked to see two yellow slips in there, along with a couple of bills. His records were in and he was excited to open them with the postal worker. He looked at the time and smiled. He always picked a very slow time to come in, so he could talk to the man for a while without being interrupted.

When he opened the door, the bell at the top jingled and since there was no one at the desk, Dean stood there and waited. His favorite blue-eyes worker came into view and he instantly smiled.

“Hey, how’s it goin’?” Dean asked. The man smiled back at him and it was adorable.

“Slow day, but at least I’m getting other things done,” the man responded. “Are you picking up some records?” He asked. Dean held up the yellow slips before handing them over with an excited glint in his eyes. The worker smiled softly at Dean before heading to the back.

Dean always wanted to see what it was like back there, but he was too afraid to ask on the chance that he might get declined and he also didn’t want to break the illusion that he got from the movie Elf. He straightened up a little when he heard footsteps coming back.

“Here you go. There are two that looks like records and one small box,” the man said. Dean took the box first and saw that it was from his girlfriend. It was small, about the size of the game Mad Gab. He decided to open that first.

“It’s from my girlfriend,” he said quietly.

“It’s always nice to get a care package,” the worker said with a smile. Dean’s heart melted a little bit but then he immediately felt guilty when he thought about his girlfriend shopping for him.

“Yeah,” he said. He finally got the box opened and was confused at the contents. There was the necklace he got her when he first asked her out, the bracelet he gave her for Valentine’s, the small ceramic teddy bear and glass rose for Christmas, the shirts he’d given her to wear folded small and neat (they were his favorite shirts, too), and finally a letter. He picked it up and began reading.

_ Dean, _

_ These past few years with you have been so great and fun and I’m so thankful for that, but I just feel like we’re drifting apart and… It seems my heart belongs to someone else. I love you, Dean, and a part of me always will, but that’s not enough anymore. I know you feel it, too. I don’t know when you’ll get this package, but you’re welcome to call me and say what you need to, but I won’t change my mind. Here’s everything you’ve ever given me with the exception of things that I held dear to me. If you really want though, I’ll send them to you as well. Thank for you everything you’ve given me. _

_ Cassie _

Dean had to almost laugh to himself as he took the shirts out of the box.

“Could I get a sheet of paper and some tape, a marker?” Dean asked the man as he reached into his shirt pocket for the pen he always carried.

“Sure,” he replied curiously. He gave Dean the sheet of paper and marker first before walking away to get a roll of tape. Dean tore the paper in half and wrote on one of them.

_ Keep it. _

_ No hard feelings. _

_ But I am taking my shirts :) _

_ Dean _

Dean put it in the box and taped it closed when the postal worker came back with the roll. He wrote her address in marker on the other half and taped it down.

“All right. I want to send this back,” he told the man.

“Everything okay? I don’t mean to pry, it just seems like something bad happened,” the man asked.

“She broke up with me,” Dean said easily with a smile. He was actually very happy and he knew he should feel guilty about it, but he just… didn’t. She was happy and he was happy. What more could he want?

“Oh, I’m sorry. That’s rough,” the man said. He grabbed the box. “So, why do you look so happy?”

“Well, we were drifting apart and both falling for other people. We’re both just happy to be out of the relationship,” Dean said. The man nodded understandingly.

“I’m glad you’re no longer in a relationship you aren’t happy in.” Dean smiled brighter and let the guy do his job. “All right, that’s gonna be $7.31 and it’ll arrive there in three days. You can choose the two day for ten dollars or overnight for thirteen dollars and some change.”

Dean shrugged. “It’ll get there when it gets there, man,” he replied. He paid with a ten dollar bill he had and pocketed his change. “Ready to see what records I got this time?” He asked, gesturing to the packages on the counter.

“Yeah.” Dean took out his pocket knife and cut through the tape that was holding the box shut. He opened the box and took out the sheet of cardboard. “The Beatles’ White Album, yes! I’ve been waiting a couple weeks for this one,” Dean said happily.

The other man smiled. “That’s a great album. What's your favorite off of it?” He asked Dean.

Dean thought for a moment. “It’s a tie between Ob-La-Di Ob-La-Da and Helter Skelter. The entire album is awesome, but I  _ love _ those songs. What about you?”

“Helter Skelter is mine, but I do also like Revolution 9,” he answered. He and Dean smiled at each for a few moments before Dean cleared his throat and picked up the next package.

“Sweet. Okay, so I think this next one is my Led Zepp album,” he said as he opened the package. “Yep! Their debut album. This one was a pretty penny since it’s an original. First pressing and all that,” he explained.

“That’s awesome. I’ve never been into Led Zeppelin much, but I have a lot of respect for the band itself, of course.”

Dean feigned offence before laughing when he saw the scared look on the guy’s face. “I’m just kidding, man. Music differs for all people. You like what you like and that’s it, you know?” Dean shrugged.

“Thanks for understanding. There are a ton of people who mock you for your music tastes,” the man said. “Anyways, what are your plans for the rest of the day?”

Dean shrugged. “Probably go home and listen to these babies, have a drink, just relax. It was a long week at work. This rich dude a couple towns over is  _ very _ particular about how he wants his yard,” he sighed.

“Well, at least you’re getting paid for all your labor, right?”

“Yep. The guy is paying us quite a bit of overtime since we’ve been working later than our scheduled work day. He doesn’t really have to, but I’m not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth,” Dean explained. Dean looked down at the time and realized that he’d been here a lot longer than necessary. “I should get going since it’s near closing time. Also, hey, I just realized that we basically know each other’s life stories, but I don’t know your name.”

The man laughed. “My name is Castiel,” he answered. Dean’s heart fluttered.  _ Finally _ . He had a name and despite how odd the name was, it seemed to fit the man standing before him.

“Castiel. Nice name. You know mine, right?” Dean said.

“Um… Not really,” Castiel said, looking guilty.

“Seriously? You’ve sent how many of my packages and you don’t know my name?”

“Well, in my defense, I send off a lot of mail and I only really look at the address.”

Dean sighed with a smile. “I’m Dean,” he said, holding his hand over the counter for Castiel to shake. He could feel his cheeks burning when Castiel shook his hand firmly.

“Pleasure to meet you, Dean.”

“Likewise. I’ll see you later, yeah?” 

Castiel nodded. “I’ll be here.”

Dean gave him one last smile, his gaze lingering before briefly glancing at his lips. What he would give to just surge over that counter and pull Castiel into a deep kiss, taking his breath away. But he left instead. Inside his truck, he sat there for a few moments, head leaning back against the headrest, and mentally kicked himself for not saying anything. What could he even say anyways?

Castiel was going through a pretty nasty divorce and Dean was going through a breakup himself. He would look like a complete asshole if he just jumped right into it, so he didn’t mind just taking it slow for now.

That night, Dean listened to the records with a smile on his face, thinking about Castiel.


End file.
